yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 001
！！ | romaji = Shin Hīrō Tōjō!! | english = A New Hero!! | japanese translated = A New Hero Appears!! | alternate = | chapter number = 1 | japanese release = December 17, 2005 | american release = | uk release = }} "A New Hero!!", known as "A New Hero Appears!!" in the Japanese version, is the first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japan in the V Jump magazine on December 17, 2005 and in the US in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The first chapter of the manga takes place some time after Jaden Yuki's entrance into Duel Academy as a result of defeating Vellian Crowler. He has already met and befriended Alexis Rhodes and Syrus Truesdale. Teacher candidate Mr. Ryuga must defeat 50 students to qualify as a teacher next year at Duel Academy. Jaden hears about this from Alexis and also that the teacher has been taking cards from students that he defeats. Jaden finds Syrus, who has lost to Ryuga, and Ryuga took one of his cards. Ryuga speaks with Crowler, who seems to hold him in high regard, and reveals that he intends to take control of the Academy and use his influence to control the dueling world. Jaden confronts Ryuga about his taking the losers' cards, and Ryuga claims that Syrus willingly gave him the card, and suggests that Jaden give him his cards. Jaden harshly criticizes Ryuga as someone who is not worthy to be called a duelist, and Ryuga declares that he will have him expelled if he is hired. Crowler then comes in and proposes that Jaden duel Ryuga. Jaden initially struggles against Ryuga, unable to bring out his strongest monsters due to being unable to use his Spell Cards. Crowler suggests that the disk broke down, but Syrus says that he experienced the same problem against Ryuga, but he realized that no damage had been done to the disk. Secretly Ryuga used a ring that emitted a special signal that disabled Jaden's disk's ability to use Spell Cards, while his own disk was shielded. Jaden is undaunted, though, and refuses to give up, using a Alternate Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" and uses "Shield Strike" to deal the final blow. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Mr. Ryuga Duel is shown from the fifth turn. Jaden controls "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400), both in Attack Position, and one Set card. Mr. Ryuga controls an unknown monster. Turn 5: Jaden "Wildheart" attacks and destroys Ryuga's monster (Ryuga 3250). Turn 6: Ryuga Ryuga Normal Summons "Don Turtle" (1100/1200) in Attack Position and activates "Ultra Evolution Pill", Tributing it to Special Summon "Cyber Dinosaur" (2500/1900) in Attack Position from his hand. "Cyber Dinosaur" attacks and destroys "Wildheart" (Jaden 4000 → 3000). Ryuga Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Polymerization", "Elemental Hero Woodsman", "Elemental Hero Ocean" and two other cards. He attempts to activate "Polymerization", but cannot due to Ryuga's ring disabling his Duel Disk's Spell Card system. Jaden switches "Sparkman" to Defense Position and Normal Summons "Ocean" also in Defense Position. Turn 8: Ryuga Ryuga Normal Summons "Hyper Hammerhead" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Smashing Ground", destroying "Sparkman". "Hyper Hammerhead" attacks "Ocean", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier", negating the attack as he controls a face-up "Hero" monster. Ryuga Tributes "Hyper Hammerhead" to activate the effect "Cyber Dinosaur", allowing it to attack directly as Jaden controls only Defense Position monsters (Jaden 3000 → 500). Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Alternate Fusion". He Normal Summons "Woodsman" (1000/2000) in Attack Position and Sets three cards. Turn 10: Ryuga Ryuga attacks "Woodsman" with "Cyber Dinosaur", but Jaden activates his face-down "Swamp of the Fallen", halving the ATK of "Cyber Dinosaur" (2500 → 1250). He then activates his face-down "Alternate Fusion", sending "Ocean" and "Woodsman" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The attack is redirected to it and "Cyber Dinosaur" is destroyed (Ryuga 3250 → 2000).In the TCG/''OCG'', a replay would occur and Ryuga could have chosen not to attack. Jaden activates his face-down "Shield Strike", inflicting the DEF of "Terra Firma" as damage to Ryuga (Ryuga 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes